Changing Fate
by AlisonLeonhart
Summary: "I am going to send an old friend here to assist all of you while I'm gone out on this mission." Lightning Farron is sent out on a special and very secret mission on her own from an very unknown guest-to her group of friend's surprise. Before leaving, Lightning introduces an friend from long ago to her group, Lance-wielder Serene Fallon. What will happen when she bonds with them?


_**~ Prologue: Serene In, Lightning Out. ~**_

 _ **I**_ n the earliest morning of Wednesday, everything was quiet and the sun shined through the crystal windows of the complex. _**"Huh. Rise and shine, Hope."**_ Lightning calmly stood over Hope's bed in attempt to wake him up. _**"Let me sleep.. for 5 more minutes.."**_ Hope turned over and still lay planked on his bed. _ **"Wake up or no more going on adventures with me."**_ She kinda raised her voice in an motherly tone. _**"Ughhh, fineeee."**_ He threw the covers on the side of his bed and sat up, rubbing his crusty waxed up eyes. (Lol!) _**"Good."**_ Lightning got out of his hair soon enough then left the room. _**"She bosses me around too muchhh.."**_ Hope yawned in awe and stood up, stretching his arms as he was awakened by an huge pink-haired beast. He walked on over to his closet, picked out his everyday wear, and slapped them on like nothing. Hope then, surely he knew it already, walked to the Meeting Room. Everyone was sitting down, except for Hope. _**"Sit down, Hope!**_ " Sazh said in an rushed-whispered kind of voice to him, with the tiny baby chocobo on his crown ' _kweh_ ' ing everytime it saw Hope. _**"Alright, guys. Since I've gathered you all here for an very important reason, I want to tell you all an very important thing."**_ Lightning said before putting an finger to her lips. _**"So stay quiet and listen to what I have to say for this morning's meeting that I've arranged just now."**_ She said before continuing on; Hope looked confused, while Fang and Serah waited for her to say something. Vanille? She was twirling one of her bright pink curls with her finger. _**"I'm proud of you all, really. It surprises me that you've attempted to reach your strengths, and did successfully. However, though, the real reason I wanted to tell you guys is; I'm going on an secret and special mission, sent by someone. Do not ask me who sent me, or else, no Behemoth Roast until I get back from the Solo Mission, okay?"**_ Lightning finished and smiled at the last sentence in an teasing way. _**"Uhm, I'm curious. Who sent you?"**_ Hope asked her and didn't realize anything she had said at the end. _**"OH MY CHOCOBO! Dude! She told us not to ask her who sent her! Now, we are not going to have Behemoth Roast until she comes back!"**_ Sazh rushed-whispered again and face palmed. _**"Okay, I'm fine with tha- WAIT!? NO BEHEMOTH ROAST UNTIL SHE GETS BACK!? This will be the death of me, the one and only Hope Estheim.."**_ Hope replied and fainted off of his chair, which Serah rolled her eyes and picked him up, setting him on the nearby couch. Snow just laughed at Hope's reaction to the cause of the Behemoth Roast, but he felt upset at the same time due to having to wait this long for Behemoth Roast. _ **"Heh. No Behemoth Roast until I get back, then."**_ Lightning laughed a bit before using the occasional _'ahem.' **"C'mon, Claire! 'Light'en the mood by letting us know where you're going at least?"**_ Fang picked at her tooth. The pink-haired female thought for a bit and shook her head. _**"I will not tell you. The place I'm going to secret, and will not be safe if you knew about it."**_ She replied. _**"Dang! She almost gave in, guys."**_ Fang whispered very quietly to the others but they didn't hear. _**"What did Fang say?"**_ Vanille asked Hope, and he eventually said out loud; _**"I think she said: "I can't believe it, Lightning almost gave in to me convincing her to let us have some Behemoth Roast now so she can spend time with us more often than be an narrow-minded person she is!"**_ And everyone plus every thing went deadly silent. _**"What?!"**_ Lightning stared Blazefire Saber's into Fang's soul but she couldn't fight her friend. _**"I didn't say that!"**_ Fang argued with Hope. _**"But-" "ENOUGH! I forgive you, Fang. Hope, stop speaking your mind when we're in these situations. Now, when I'm gone, I'm having an special old friend of mine** **take over my role until I come back. "**_ She sighed and gathered everyone's attention, including Snow's. Maybe he could flirt with this ' _friend_ ' if it's an potential female. _**"Her name is Serene Fallon. I wouldn't call her an old friend, but an relative. Right, Serah? Remember Serene?"**_ She looked to her sister, Serah. _**"Hmm? oh, the 'tall' woman? Yeah, I remember her. She's nice, and caring, like you!"**_ Serah smiled and hugged Lightning like there was no tomorrow. She let Serah hug her until she let her go. _**"Yeah, Serene will be here soon though. Be respectful when she comes."**_ Everyone nodded and looked excited to meet this wonderful ' _Serene_ ' Serah and Lightning mentioned.


End file.
